1. Field
The present invention relates to a heating furnace for heating middle and long span structures of a construction structure to perform a structure test and a fireproof performance test, and more particularly, to a heating furnace for testing middle and long span structures including a modular partition structure for adjusting an inner volume according to sizes of middle and long span members used in a high-rise and large-space building to check a full scale fireproof performance and extract a scale factor of the middle and long span members and enabling an effective load-coupled heating test of the middle and long span members such as a beam, a short column, a slab, a conjunction frame, a deck plate, a deck plate for a ship, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, due to development of industries, concentration of population and urbanization, buildings are undergoing Manhattanization and becoming larger and larger. Thus, if a building is on fire, the fire may easily become out of control and cause serious material damage and casualties.
When the building is on fire, a structural member is exposed to a large amount of heat and is structurally weakened, making it unable to maintain its structural strength. Accordingly, when the building is on fire, the strength of the structure is decreased, causing the building to easily collapse, which frequently results in serious casualties and property damage.
Since use performance limits or structural destruction of the structural member affected by the large amount of heat upon fire of the construction structure are determined according to support conditions, load states and fire-exposed surfaces as well as physical and thermal characteristics of a material constituting the building structure, it is important to perform fireproof design of the structure in consideration of this.
In the conventional art related thereto, tests of applying heat to a short structural member and measuring strength thereof have been frequently performed. For example, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2008-011450, entitled “EQUIPMENT FOR TESTING SPALLING FAILURE OF CONCRETE UNDER CONDITION OF APPLYING LOAD,” discloses an apparatus for performing a concrete explosive spalling test under a load applying condition.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional concrete explosive spalling test apparatus 1 under a load applying condition includes a heating furnace body 30 having one surface on which a sample 10 is disposed, a heating assembly 50 for supplying flame to the heating furnace body 30, a load applying assembly 60 for forming a load applying condition to the sample 10, and a controller 70 for controlling the heating assembly 50 according to pre-input fire conditions. Since the conventional concrete explosive spalling test apparatus 1 under a load applying condition can perform fire tests of samples in a load applying condition, explosive spalling tests according to various fire conditions may be performed. In addition, since the heating assembly is controlled on the basis of temperature data measured by a plurality of temperature sensors, the tests can be accurately performed.
However, the conventional test apparatus can only perform a load-coupled heating test of samples such as a simple concrete block having a short length, but cannot perform fireproof performance tests of various full scale members such as middle and long span members used in a high-rise and large-space building, for example, middle and long span beams having lengths of 4 m, 6 m and 10 m, short columns, slabs, conjunction frames, deck plates, deck plates for a ship, and so on.